Jumping
"Come on, you can do it! Jump!" '' : -Cya introducing the command 'Jump' in her meeting in Salikawood to reach her in the air. Jumping is now an additional feature introduced in '''Final Fantasy XII: Constelle of Transcendence'. Unlike previously, which all the characters cannot jump from one point of ground onto another. Following with the feature is a party climb, which is form of a jump which needs certain kind of characters that are specialize enough of high jumping. All form of jumping or leaping consumes average amount of SP. 'Jumping Command' By pressing the 'X' button, the character can jump at will, they can jump slightly higher if pressed longer. Since the jumping command is not all automatic, they player need to press it continuously if the character is to jump in continuous times. Introduced together is the Blank Areas, although certain different levels of altitude of an area area accessible in map(which means that it is not a External Points)Blank Areas are able to jump above, yet if the character is not able to jump ACROSS or OVER the Blank Points, they will only pushed backwards like there is some kind of solid wall at it. For example, if the player wanted to jump on a debris(specifically a non-flat rock) which has no literal ground on it. Jumping over it will only pushes the character backwards to other ground area while jumping over it would enable the character to simply move across above it. This has the same feature built with the Grias who can fly over any obstacle enemies or debris. Although there are such things as Blank Points, Flying units can move above them with ease. Without triggering a recoil or some sort. Yet, certain Blank Point which is both inaccesible by jumping or Flying is very much opposite. They appear as a blank space that 'appear' to be accesible practically. But even though they character tries to move pass by across of over it, it acts more like a retractable wall that repels collisions. They are certain areas which certain characters can jump of down with the Jump command, they may choose to catch the other character who would jump down(that has low Jump reach) while the other character who has edequate Jump may jump down without the need to be catched. Note that this feature is disabled for outmost very high places or points which literal falling will results in instant Death. But worry not, trying to even jump over a very high point to an exceedingly very low point will enable the Blank Point, and only accessible with Flying. Take note that only characters with adequate Jump reach can jump of down and catch other inadequate Jump reach characters from the lower points. Characters with low Jump reach who tries to jump(controlled) will only activates the Blank Points of the point. Any character who has a highest Augment upgrade of "Cat Fall" will makes them able to fall slower(in velocity) and receives almost no damage at all. Yet, trying to jump down from a very high point will always activates the point Blank Point. 'Climbing Command' Climbing is quite neccessary if the certain point enable a character who can lift other character from lower points. Characters who have enough muscle build(mostly male young adult - adult) may. Climbing to a higher point may only take 2 characters to 3 characters to work. *First procedure needs another strong enough male character, which will carry the other capable male character to climb on his shoulders to reach the higher point. *Second procedure needs any 2 character who has average build to huddle up and prepare to help the capable character to jumping by helping him/her jump over their palms to the higher point. Then, when the character had reach atop, they will reach down their hand to help the other character to climb upwards. Note that this consumes a lot of SP depends on the other characters' weight. Usually, these climb points are just slightly higher than one character could normally jump over(without a Double Jump). So climbing down or simply jump down from the point results in no necessary falling and catching. Trivia *The Jumping feature is totally based of for mid-air battling like in the Kingdom Heart series. *Jumping disability based on Blank Points are based on the Final Fantasy Chronicles and Okami series. *Jumping down while the adequate jumper falls down will result in certain HP damage, enebling an upgrading the "Cat Fall" Augment will apprehand this. *Wearing Float Shoes may let the character looks like standing, yet it disables all form of jumping.(They can fly, why even jump?) *Cya, as a notable Gria in the story, can evades all falling damage, since she can obviously control her altitude of she her whereabout is. Although she can fly atop of a higher ground, she can't help all other character to climb up since she isn't all well muscled built. Category:Battling Category:Ability